Los protegeremos del mal
by Nutellapalomita
Summary: Aquellas alas hermosas, únicas que cualquiera envidiaría fueron arrancadas por un arranque de querer poseer algo que no le pertenecía


_El angel que callo del cielo_

Algunos somos escépticos y no creemos en esta clase de cosas pero dejemos espacio y libertad a la imaginación y a la creencia de que seres de otros mundos existen Ángeles y demonios demos comienzo a esto

Noticia del día 24 de diciembre de 2016, se podía apresiar en aquel noticiero del mismo día

"Un ángel a caido del cielo "

Se nos a informado que un chico de no mas de 23 años a sido encontrado en un bosque desnudo con varias laseraciones en manos, piernas y espalda parece a ver resivido maltrato físico, las autoridades buscan a su familia y a los perpetruadores de este inusual crimen si usted sabe quien es este chico y quien es su familia favor de llamas a las autoridades

Gracias por su atención a continuación se dará el anuncio de los deportes, la televisión fue apagada repentinamente por el investigador Hoseok este estaba harto de no poder resolver este caso por que era tan difícil buscar a esos locos que habían lastimado al pobre chico, los chillidos de un pequeño bebe los distrajeron de su transe Hoseok corrio a ver a su dulce bebe chillando, lo levanto entre sus brazos calmandolo con leves movientos

Ya, ya mi pequeño Yoongi- acarició su mejilla tratando de calmarlo estos días habían sido realmente agotadores tener que atender a ese chico tan extraño que solía hablar en idiomas antiguos algo sumamente raros, el pequeño Yoongi se callo mientras sus padre lo seguía meciendo- aahh Yoongi como quisiera ser tu solo duermes y eres feliz en brazos de tu madre y los mios- suspira Hoseok agotado, mientras que si previo aviso su celular sonó alertandolo, tomo su celular y contesto aquel llamado que era nada mas ni nada menos que su jefe

Oficial Hoseok debe presentarse inmediatamente en la oficina por favor es el caso de el chico encontrado en pleno invierno hemos localizado a sus padres tenemos que verificar- Hoseok suspiró mirando a su bebé

Esta bien jefe enseguida estaré hai con mi hijo lo siento pero mi mujer no se encuentra conmigo- respondió mientras caminaba a un pequeño mueble donde de encontraba la pañalera del pequeño

Eso es lo de menos con gusto te resivo pero ven de inmediato adiós te dejo- colgó el jefe Hoseok metió un par de cosas a la pañalera como pañales, toallitas, biberones tomo la bolsa y salió lo mas rápido que pudo tomando sus llaves del auto cartera abrio la puerta para luego cerrarla poniendo contraseña a la puerta por si acaso, tomo las llaves del auto abriendo la puerta trasera para acomodar al pequeñín, cuando por fin estuvo bien acomodado subió la frente arrancando el auto conduciendo con prudencia no quería causar un accidente mientras conducía en su mente se agolpaban preguntas ¿quienes eran sus padres? ¿por que no se les vio tan interesados en su desaparición? ¿que le sucedió al chico mientras estaba "secuestrado"? Esas preguntas no lo dejaban en paz pero tuvo que despejarse sino chocaría, al llegar a la oficina tomo a su bebe al salir del auto y al lugar observando como un hombre lloraba excesivamente y a otro consoladolo

Que sucede aquí oh perdonen mis modales Oficial e investigador Jung Hoseok a su servicio- hizo una reverencia anten las personas

Donde esta mi hijo el esta herido?!?!?!- grito el hombre llorando

Aquien se refiere señor- dijo confundido y meciendo a su bebé que por tal grito de había asustado

De mi Taehyung el chico que encontraron el bosque desnudo y lleno de heridas somos sus padres Kim Seokjin y Kim Namjoon por favor ayudeme- el hombre se arrodilló frente de el y lo miro suplicante

En un momento vendré déjeme ver al jefe de inmediato para ayudarle- respondió Hoseok bastante impresionado por el comportamiento del hombre, camino tranquilamente hasta llegar con el jefe mirando al chico recién mencionado con la vista pérdida y sumamente callado como si estuviera en otro planeta

Jefe Yuoh los padres del joven estan aquí- dijo meciendo a un al bebé

Lo se por eso lo necesitaba a usted necesito que hable con ellos ya que usted es padre y sabe de estas cosas que yo- respondió el jefe, Hoseok suspiró y miro al chico

Taehyung?- pregunto Hoseok el chico giró su cabeza mirándolo

Si que quiere- respondió de mala manera ante su llamado

Podrías venir conmigo tus padres esperan por ti afuera- dijo serio Hoseok ese comportamiento no era nada bueno su parecer, Taehyung se levanto de la silla para acercarse al oficial

Venga conmigo- caminofuera de la oficina del jefe llevándolo a la sala de espera donde de encontraban los dichos padres

Tae hijo mío aahh- corrió uno de los hombres que por su buena memoria de Hoseok sabia que era Kim Seokjin

Eh tu quien eres?- pregunto Taehyung sorprendido por el abrazo

Cariño yo soy tu madre ven vamos a casa debes estar cansado y quieres dormir- lo empuja un poco mientras caminan

Gracias serñor oficial mañana vendremos a dar un testimonio- dijo Namjoon bastante feliz a decir verdad, Hoseok quedo mudo a tal acto pero solo se lo llevarían haci sin mas esto era inusual sin pensarlo mucho camino apresurado con el jefe abriendo de un portaso la puerta

Jefe que significa esto solo se llevan al chico sin decir nada sobre su captura y todo eso que sucede hay algo de lo cual no este informado- pregunto histérico el oficial mientras su bebe de movía un poco tratando de buscar un mejor punto para dormir

Entienda oficial Hoseok la familia esta muy afectada y quieren a su hijo devuelta en casa debería entender usted tiene a ese pequeñín dormilón- dijo el jefe sin despegar su mirada de unos documentos

Ah entendido jefe- suspiró Hoseok saliendo de la oficina

Mientras tanto fuera del lugar de la policía

Quienes son ustedes y que quieren conmigo eh?!?!?!- dijo Taehyung soltándose del agarré de Seokjin mirándolo con odio

Por favor calmate querido solo queremos ser buenos contigo Ángel caido eh- río un poco Seokjin mirandolo

Tu como sabes eso- respondió Taehyung mas tranquilo mientras teblaba un poco

Solo lo sabes seremos buenos te dares comida un hogar ropa etcétera vivirás como un mortal ahora- esta vez dijo Namjoon con un tono serio y bastante encantadora para Seokjin

Pero yo... ah esta bien acepto- respondió Taehyung sin tener muchas opciones donde pasar la noche recién había sido desterrado del cielo solo conocía un poco a los llamados seres mortales

Entonces ven con nosotros seremos buenos- Namjoon y Seokjin sonrieron extendiendo una de sus manos como signo de trato, estas fueron tomadas y todo comienza con este trato o pacto o como deseen decirle

Continuara...


End file.
